This proposal seeks support for cooperative clinical trials under the aegis of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. This will include full participation in all of the protocols developed by the group. The principal investigator will continue his activities as chairman of the ad hoc committee for development of study forms, his activities in assisting in the development of studies developed through the head and neck subcommittee in his role as co-chairman of that committee and will continue as study chairman of a prostate protocol. Development of new chemotherapy combinations and development of multi-modality treatment programs will receive high priority by the investigators. Each investigator in this program will continue his personal research with other support and it is expected that this research may contribute to the design of group studies in the future. The discipline of participation in group activity will stimulate improved patient care and cancer education at Northwestern University Medical Center.